Gamer vs The Three S's
by Gamer the Hedgehog
Summary: After boasting that he could beat Sonic, Shadow, and Silver in a fight, Gamer is forced to put his money where his mouth is. Which side will win?
1. The Boast

Gamer got to the area of Mystic Ruin where his friends would be waiting. He sighed when he saw them. Standing slightly to the right a few feet ahead of him, were Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. Standing slightly to the left a few feet ahead of him, were the rest of the Team. They all looked at him as he walked in. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were all smiling challengingly at him, while the rest of the Team had expressions that ranged from encouraging to doubtful. Gamer sighed again.  
He thought, "I can't believe I got myself stuck in this mess." He remembered what happened, 4 days earlier:

(Flashback)  
Gamer was talking to Nebula at Tails's Workshop. Jasmine, Katie, and Alex were there as well.  
Gamer said, "I know that in a 1-on-1 match between us, we would tie. But I still think that my powers are better than everyone else's in the Team."  
Nebula replied sarcastically, "Oh really?"  
Gamer smirked, "Yes. In fact, I think I could beat Sonic, Shadow, and Silver while facing all 3 of them at once, by myself."  
Nebula sighed, "Gamer, how many times have I told you? Win-"  
Gamer replied, "I know, I know. Winning isn't everything. But I still feel that I can win with a strategy."  
Nebula smirked evilly, "All right then." She took out her cell phone and called Shadow, who was at Sonic's house.  
Shadow answered, "Hey Nebula. What's up?"  
Nebula replied, "Can you come to Tails's Workshop with Sonic? But before you get here, find Silver and have him come here as well."  
Shadow said, "Sure. Bye." He hung up.  
Nebula turned back to Gamer and said, "They'll be here in a few minutes."  
A few minutes later, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver all arrived.  
Sonic asked, "So what is it?"  
Nebula smirked, "Gamer says that he thinks he can beat the 3 of you at once, by himself." The three S's turned to look at Gamer. (I'll use the 3 S's whenever Sonic, Shadow, and Silver do something or say somthing at the same time).  
Shadow said, "You think so, huh? Then PROVE IT."  
Gamer chuckled nervously, "You know, I was just kidding about that."  
Nebula snickered, "You didn't sound like you were kidding."  
Gamer backed up as the 3 S's started walking towards him with evil grins on their faces. He tried to teleport away, but Nebula grabbed his arm before he could. He shook it off, and ran towards the door. But Sonic got there ahead of him.  
Sonic smirked, "What's the matter, Gamer? Scared?" Sonic walked towards him as Silver and Shadow continud advancing towards him from behind. Gamer desperately looked around for a way to escape, but there was no way out. He looked at Jasmine, Alex, and Katie with a pleading look in his eyes. He mouthed, "Help me guys." All three of them smiled as they shook their heads. Alex and Katie seemed to be enjoying this too much to mouth back.  
Jasmine mouthed, "You got yourself into this, Gamer. So it's your job to get yourself out." Gamer groaned when he found that he was now backed up against the wall.  
Shadow snickered, "You are scared, Gamer. You're a chicken." The 3 S's started making chicken noises. Gamer got angry, but he didn't want to hurt his friends.  
He yelled, "All right, all right! I'll fight you guys."  
Silver smirked, "Good."  
Gamer asked, "But not today, all right? How about 4 days from now?" The 3 S's exchanged glances.  
Sonic shrugged as he said, "I don't see why not. So 4 days from now at Mystic Ruin."  
Gamer sighed, "All right."  
(End flashback)

First he walked to Katie who was standing next to Alex.  
She said, "Are you SURE you want to do this, bro?"  
Gamer sighed, "No. But I've got no choice."  
Katie replied, "All right. Good luck." Gamer walked towards the 3 S's.  
Sonic asked, "Are you ready?"  
Gamer said, "As ready as I'll ever be."  
Shadow replied, "All right then."


	2. The Battle

They started to fight. Shadow started by saying, "Chaos spear" and launching them at Gamer. Gamer teleported out of the way and appeared behind Shadow. He was going to launch an energy bomb, when he was hit by Sonic's spin dash. Gamer turned and used his telekinesis to push Sonic into Shadow, but Silver used his telekinesis to push Shadow out of the way. Gamer sent Sonic into Silver to disrupt his concentration, then launched energy bombs at them, but Shadow managed to push them out of the way and not get hit himself. Gamer sighed.  
He thought, "This is not going to be as easy as I thought."  
Silver tried to use his telekinesis on Gamer, but Gamer ran out of the way to disrupt Silver's concentration. He launched energy bombs at Silver. But Silver pushed them back with his own telekinesis. It turned into a "Tug-of-War" between them. Gamer suddenly heard Sonic and Shadow try to rush him. Gamer smirked and released his hold on the energy bombs and teleported out of the way so that Sonic and Shadow would be hit. Sonic and Shadow managed to get out of the way in time.  
Everyone stopped to catch their breath.  
Gamer said, "Man, you guys are tougher than I thought."  
Shadow chuckled and replied, "Same to you. Give up yet?"  
Gamer smiled and answered, "No WAY!" They resumed fighting.  
(I'll skip the rest)

After 10 minutes of fighting, no one had even gotten cut or seriously injured. Besides being exhausted and sweaty, the 4 combatants were perfectly fine.  
Gamer sighed, "Let's just call it a draw, guys, all right?" Silver looked at the other two and nodded. They nodded back.  
Silver turned back to Gamer an said, "Yeah. Nothing will be gained if we continue." The 3 S's walked up to him and offered their hands. He shook each one. The four of them walked towards the others.  
Nebula smirked, "Well, Gamer, looks like you owe these three an apology."  
Gamer asked in confusion, "What for?"  
Nebula sighed, "For saying that you could beat all 3 of them at once, by yourself. You were wrong, so apologize."  
Gamer said, "I never meant it in the first place."  
Jasmine admonished him, "Yes you did. Just apologize."  
Gamer turned to her and replied, "No thanks. I'm out of here." He started to run off, but was stopped by Katie and Alex stepping in front of him.  
Katie said, "Bro, apologize."  
Gamer sighed, "Not you two."  
Alex said, "Gamer, you do need to apologize."  
Gamer groaned, "All right, all right." He turned to the 3 S's and sighed, "I'm sorry for saying that I would be able to beat all 3 of you."  
They smiled and said, "Apology accepted, Gamer."

* * *

**Gamer, Jasmine, Katie, and Alex belong to me.  
Nebula belongs to _Nebula the Hedgehog  
_Sonic, Silver, and Shadow belong to SEGA.**


End file.
